Field
This disclosure relates in general to computer data processing, and in particular to computer based systems and methods for providing anonymized user profile data.
Description of the Related Art
In the online environment, the effective delivery of customized content is dependent on the quality of known data about the intended consumers of such content. For example, the effectiveness of an advertisement (“ad”) is enhanced when it is delivered to a person whose attributes and/or other recorded past actions indicate possible interest in the content of the ad. While user profile data may be used to customize the delivered content, the sharing of such data is hindered by reluctance among entities that hold such data out of competitive and privacy concerns. For example, while an advertiser may benefit from improved ad customization as a result of sharing information about its customers with a content publisher from which it wishes to purchase ads, the advertiser is typically reluctant to share such data.